creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Resdraon/Killing characters.
If you're watching or reading something, and a character you love dies, does it piss you off, even if it's done in an interesting way, to the point you would no longer read/watch said article of entertainment? Kind of like Glenn in the walking dead with the whole baseball bat thing? That's about the time the ratings for the show, and comic tended to plummet. However it's also when most people noticed the story was just a rehash of the last arc, so it's a hard call to make on wheater his death had any real impact on the failing results. My series, starting in March, has about three main characters. Two of which start the book off and the third gets the last chapter to round it off into the next book(I've only signed for 2 right now, based on sales my contract fee will be reviewed and I might get a 3rd or 4th). For each of the main characters, their storylines naturally have a Deuteragonist/rival. I'm thinking of killing off the Deuteragonist/rival for the Main Character(As in the main, main dude. As Jon is in GOT even though there are many MC's). However, that's where my question lies. Do you think that, implying I have the ability to make the reader feel connections with the characters, that this would be a bad or good move? Of course, context/content applies here, but that's the point. Do you think, even if said story was the next harry potter, that people would drop it if lets say, Ron, was to die? I'm curious about this, as I'm under the opinion that as long as a story is good, people wouldn't drop it even if a character they loved dies. However, I've also dropped series before because they killed off a character I love in a stupid way(Like when Naruto killed Neji and I never picked Naruto up again out of protest of his stupid death) You see, a few months ago I was reviewing how I tackled my last book and checking out opinions online like an idiot. At the end of book one, I killed off the Mc's two friends, his "crew" and it ended(As in the ending) in mixed reviews thanks to this (Some of which were calling me a racist for killing the Asain female and implying she had screws loose through the novel, even though it was foreshadowing for the 2nd books plot -.- (Damn sjw)). Some were praising the "originality' and "tactfulness" of how I did it, others saying the complete opposite. I've discussed this with editors, a few actors, random online forms, and now I'm asking some of the people here, as I've been complying all answers into a survey like thing for research purposes. So yes, this is a lot of contexts that has run off like an old man's war stories, but the point I'm asking is: Regardless of how interesting a novel/show is, could a main characters death anger you enough to drop a whole series? And if so, why or what shows/stories have done this to you? Btw, Google drive is giving out a trial of grammary right now. You should all check it out. Category:Blog posts